Daiki's Baby (Adaptación)
by LoveAokiKgakuro
Summary: Aomine Daiki ha formado su propia manada, llamada "Manada Kiseki". Con catorce miembros bajo su mando, todos ellos tienen una cosa en común, su preferencia por los hombres. Kise Ryota está viviendo una vida que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo, está en una relación abusiva con su pareja de la que no puede salir. ¿Que sucederá cuando Daiki descubra que Kise es su pareja?


Aomine Daiki estaba sentado ante la mesa de la cocina viendo su botella de cerveza medio vacía. En días como ese es donde quería dejarlo todo, prefería alejarse. Sin importar que él fuera el Alfa y que tenía una manada que dependía de él. Algunos días odiaba esa dependencia. Tenía que pensar qué hacer acerca de la manada del Este. Suspiró fuerte, viendo la botella entre sus dedos.

-Hey, Ahomine. ¿Qué te sucede?- Kagami, su beta se sentó en la silla frente a él.

-El jodido Haizaki de nuevo. El tipo debe desear morir. Nadie en su sano juicio entra en mi territorio, dejando el olor de su marca por todo el maldito lugar.

Aomine se tomó el resto de su cerveza, dejando la botella en la mesa un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

-Sabes que lo hace solo para irritarte. Él no es tan estúpido para realmente entrar en la ciudad, ni siquiera en los alrededores. Nosotros lo atraparíamos.-

La cosa loca era que Haizaki era un tonto cobarde. Él provocaba a la manada Kiseki con tonterías, sin intención real de invadir su territorio. Eso era una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Aomine debería matarlo y terminar con eso.

-Ve a la ciudad. La cafetería es un buen lugar para relajarse. Levántate y no te preocupes. Me encargaré de las cosas mientras estés fuera- Kagami ofreció.

Daiki le dio una seria mirada.-Bien, tú puedes tratar con ese lio mientras voy y regreso. Llámame si tu cabeza explota. Aparte de eso déjame en paz.

Necesitaba un cambio. Tratar con las cosas diarias se había vuelto muy aburrido. La chispa se había ido y una vez que se iba ya nada se disfrutaba mucho. Aomine subió en su motocicleta pensando en lo complicada que se había vuelto su vida desde que decidió formar su propia manada. Su padre pensaba que Daiki podría ser el Alfa y guiar a la manada una vez que él le dejara el liderazgo. Después de todo, Daiki era el más grande lobo, sobrepasando a su padre que solo media dos metros. En su forma de lobo no había quien rivalizara con él.

Él sabía que eso no podría ser, la manada se puso furiosa cuando descubrieron que él era gay y gritaron sus opiniones de mente estrecha a su padre.

Su padre le había asegurado que la manada cambiaria de opinión. Aomine dudaba eso. Así que dejó la manada con su mejor amigo, Kagami. Lentamente, con los siglos, los guerreros cambia formas con la misma preferencia sexual se habían unido hasta que la manada Kiseki estuvo formada. Hizo a Kagami su beta.

Cuando el guerrero, Seijuuro se les unió, Daiki lo hizo el comandante sobre los otros lobos, llamados centinelas, guardianes de la pareja que Aomine y los otros esperaban un día tener.

Habían pasado tres siglos desde que dejó la manada. Tres siglos y aún no tenía pareja.

Daiki suspiró mientras subía a su motocicleta y la encendía, rezando con poder encontrar a quien el destino le tenía asignado pronto. Ellos vivían mil años y el ya no era un jovencito.

Ir hasta la ciudad no le llevó mucho tiempo. Su propiedad estaba en lo profundo del bosque, escondida del camino, pero la ciudad no estaba demasiado lejos. Al entrar al estacionamiento de la cafetería apagó el motor, Aomine esperaba que el destino supiera lo que estaba haciendo porque él estaba realmente cansado de esperar.

Dando su orden, Daiki se dirigió a un sofá de la esquina. Recargó la cabeza en el sofá y cerró los ojos disfrutando la paz. El latido en su cabeza pareció calmarse, la tensión disminuía. Tomó la taza llena de Té Chai. Era un aficionado "de closet" al té. Solo Taiga sabía su pequeño secreto. Él sonrió. Si los chicos lo supieran no lo dejarían en paz nunca. Saboreando el caliente brebaje, un aroma llegó a su nariz e inhaló profundamente. El aroma a canela y lluvia de verano lo inundó, el aromático olor regresaba sus sentidos a la vida. Aomine abrió los ojos y revisó a los clientes, tratando de encontrar al propietario de ese fuerte olor a especias.

Ahí estaba. Un hombre viendo al mostrador de cristal de los pastelitos, moviéndose de un pie a otro con indecisión. Él tenía el olor que hacía hormiguear su piel. Daiki bajó su té. Viéndolo. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo del chico. Cabello medianamente largo de color amarillo y que sin embargo dejaba al descubierto su delicado cuello, delgada espalda cubierta con una camiseta roja. Jeans azules que se ajustaban en el firme culito y diminutas pero bien tonificadas piernas. Si ese trasero era una tentación, Aomine podía apostar que el frente era incluso mejor.

Como si le leyera la mente, el chico se giró, viendo directamente a Aomine. Los ojos de Daiki se abrieron más. El hombre era impactante. Sus rasgos faciales eran perfectamente simétricos y tenía un cuello como de cisne, besable y chupable. El chico inclinó la cabeza a un lado como si se estudiaran.

El chico con el celestial aroma masculino se giró atendiendo al cajero. Sabía que el chico sintió la atracción, esa era la única razón de que supiera que estaba siendo observado. Aomine se mordió ansioso su labio inferior, esperando a ver si el hombre buscaría un asiento o se iría. Su mirada seguía cada movimiento del chico—hombros levantados, la cintura girada, el trasero de lado.

Él lo quería.

 **Mío**.

* * *

Daiki veía como la luz moría en el departamento. Él podía esperar otra media hora antes de ir por su pareja. La urgencia de reclamarlo en el café había sido fuerte. Lo apremiaba a tomar lo que era suyo. Lanzar a su pareja al suelo y joderlo frente a la selección de té, probablemente causaría que lo arrestaran.

Acecharlo era una ruta mucho mejor.

Su pareja era el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto. Solo su fuerza de voluntad lo detuvo, quería reclamar a su pareja, no causarle un ataque cardiaco. Eso tenía que hacerse bien. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Aomine dejó la seguridad de los bosques, usando la sombra de la noche como cubierta, y él se deslizó hacia la puerta trasera. Viendo alrededor deslizó la puerta de vidrio, el ruido apenas podía haberse percibido, incluso por el moreno, debido a sus aumentados sentidos. Siguió el aroma que era fuerte en ese lugar hacia la recamara.

Acostado desnudo con las sabanas rodeando una de sus caderas y las piernas de su pareja. Daiki se quedó de pie por un momento, absorbiendo la hermosa forma. La delgada espalda que en la cafetería estaba cubierta, estaba ahora expuesta para su aprecio. Su mirada bajó hacia la delgada cintura. El hombre estaba muy bien trabajado. ¿Cuál sería el nombre de su pareja? ¿Cuáles serían sus pasiones? Aomine quería saber todo de él.

Finalmente bajó la mirada a esos dos suaves y redondos globos. Sus caninos dolían por morder, por raspar mientras la lengua lo calmara. Su pene comenzó a pulsar, queriendo enterrarse entre esos dos exquisitos montículos. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la figura dormida y la jaló suavemente. Las sabanas se deslizaron al suelo. Saliva llenaba su boca mientras Aomine se inclinaba y besaba cada nalga. Su pareja gimió. Levantando las caderas.

No siendo capaz de resistirse más, Daiki apartó las nalgas y lamio la rosada entrada. Luego mordisqueó con la punta de sus colmillos una de sus nalgas y después chupó la marca. Las caderas de su pareja se levantaron más disfrutando la sensación en sus sueños.

La lengua de Daiki se deslizó hacia el colgante saco, chupando una a la vez mientras sus dedos recorrían el pequeño premio rosado. Pasó su lengua alrededor del agujero y agregó saliva a un segundo dedo. La punta de su lengua lavaba el perineo, amando el hecho de que su pareja estuviera depilado abajo.

-Más él humano gimió.

Daiki empujó un tercer dedo, estirándolo con sus dedos. Lo mordió juguetonamente mientras se ponía de pie y se desnudaba. La mesita de la noche tenía una botella de lubricante esperando a ser usado. Tomándolo, vertió una generosa cantidad entre sus dedos.

-Sobre tus rodillas.- Aomine suavemente ordenó con una hipnótica voz. Mientras no hubiera ruidos repentinos, su pareja seguiría en trance. Esta noche lo marcaría, dejándoles saber que aquel chico le pertenecía.

Su pareja se colocó en cuatro patas, separando sus rodillas, ofreciéndose. Daiki pasó su dedo arriba y abajo de la grieta y alrededor del anillo de músculos, asegurando la menor cantidad de resistencia.

Cubrió desde la base a la punta de su pene con el frio lubricante. Colocando la palma entre los omoplatos del humano, tranquilizó a su pareja sometiéndola.

Aomine llevó la punta de su pene hacia la apretada abertura y se empujó, deslizándose hasta la base. Su mentón tocaba su pecho, sus ojos cerrados mientras respiraba adentro y afuera, previniendo una rápida liberación. Este era su pareja, no solo otro trasero que buscó para joder de forma anónima. Era su pareja. Cuidado especial tendría que darle solo a este hombre. Podría sacrificar su vida para mantenerlo seguro, para mantenerlo feliz. Su hombre estaba cerca de descubrir lo que implicaba acoplarse con un lobo. Él no iba a querer nada más.

La sensación de la apretada y suave carne aferrándose alrededor de su pene era increíble. Daiki vio hacia abajo para ver a su pene desaparecer una y otra vez. Su pareja levantaba el trasero cuando las bolas de Aomine lo rosaban, el sonido de piel conectando con piel llenaba el cuarto. Líneas firmes, apretado culo y hermoso pene eran el epitome de lo que el moreno pensaba que era el cielo.

Comenzó a empujar su pene más fuerte cuando su liberación estaba cerca, el trasero de su pareja se empujaba cada vez que lo hacia el lobo. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante mientras sus colmillos se alargaban, sus ojos cambiaron mientras sus garras se extendían.

Daiki enterró sus dientes en la suave y tierna carne. Sus labios crearon succión cuando él bebió como si fuera el más dulce de los vinos, tomando lo que para siempre sería una parte de él a partir de ahora.

Tomó las caderas de su pareja, empujándose con fuerza, mientras jalaba hacia atrás el dulce culo en su pene, castigando el agujerito rosado. Su pareja gritó fuerte mientras Aomine levantaba la cabeza, sangre bajaba por sus colmillos. Sus caderas se empujaban rápido y duro, mientras su semilla bañaba el estrecho canal. Daiki se inclinó y selló la herida del cuello.

-Duerme- murmuró al oído de su pareja.

El hombre instantáneamente se empujó en su almohada, levantando una pierna se quedó dormido. Daiki se vistió, viendo a su pareja dormir. Se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en la frente.

En una voz apenas audible, le dijo- Regresare por ti.

Salió por la puerta trasera hacia el interior de las sombras. Llegando hasta donde había dejado escondida su moto detrás de la maleza, balanceó una pierna y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, sacando su teléfono celular del interior de su chaqueta de piel.

-Akashi, necesito un centinela para una tarea de guardia.- Cerró el teléfono y lo guardó en su chaqueta.

Ahora su olor estaría permanentemente en su pareja, cualquier lobo que estuviera cerca detectaría que lo había reclamado. Una pareja de Alfa era una fundamental captura para sus enemigos. Su pareja necesitaba un guardia ahora. Oyó al centinela aproximarse antes de que pudiera verlo a través de las sombras.

Aomine sabía a quién había enviado Seijuuro. A Murasakibara. Él era el mejor rastreador de los doce guerreros.

Daiki veía el departamento mientras hablaba. -Quiero que vigiles a ese hombre- puntualizo- hasta que te diga lo contrario.

-Sí, Alfa.- Atsushi contestó brevemente. Sin necesidad de preguntar, hasta donde le concernía al Centinela la orden había sido muy clara.

Daiki encendió la motocicleta y salió al camino. Su pareja era simplemente hermosa. La necesidad de reclamarlo era fuerte pero él sabía que el hombre no estaba listo.

Aomine dirigió la motocicleta hacia el camino de su casa. El mantendría a su pareja vigilada hasta que sintiera que su pareja estaba lista para ser reclamada. Necesitaba elaborar un plan. De algún modo necesitaba presentarse ante su pareja para que pudieran comenzar a ser amigos.

Llevando la motocicleta por el camino de grava, él sabía lo que necesitaba hacer. Takao era el más joven de los Centinelas. Él podría enviarlo para que se hiciera amigo de su pareja y cuando los dos fueran amigos lo siguiente seria que el centinela lo invitara. Daiki podría seguir a partir de ahí.

Aún no había iniciado el proceso de reclamación. Lo que habían tenido era solo alucinante sexo. Las palabras del antiguo ritual no fueron dichas, pero hasta que su pareja no estuviera lista, Daiki no podía decirlas.

Quitándose el casco cuando llegó a su casa. Aomine buscó al joven lobo. Encontró a Takao en el estudio junto a un par de guerreros.

-A mi oficina, Takao.

Daiki metió los pulgares en sus bolsillos delanteros mientras se alejaba. Entrando a su oficina, se quitó su chaqueta dejándola en el sofá de cuero. El guerrero entró detrás de él.

-Toma asiento, cachorro.

Takao se sentó viendo nervioso alrededor del cuarto. Aomine sabía que él estaba siendo reservado. El cachorro era el más joven de ellos. Takao solo tenía noventa años. Tomaba sus deberes seriamente para un joven de su edad. Una vez que el guerrero estuviera totalmente maduro, sería un buen centinela. Los guerreros nacían no se hacían.

-Necesito que te conviertas en el amigo de alguien.- Daiki subió su pie al escritorio. Estudiaba a Takao mientras mordía su labio inferior hacia un lado.

-¿Puedo preguntar de quién?

Aomine se rio. -Sería muy difícil para ti empezar a ser amigo si no sabes de quien.

Limpiándose la garganta, Daiki estiró sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. No quería revelar que había encontrado a su pareja. Aún no. El lobo olvidó por un momento que no estaba solo e imágenes de su pareja llegaron a su mente. La suave y cremosa piel lo llamaba. ¿Cuál era el nombre de su pareja? Aomine estaba muriendo por saberlo.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto, tomárselo lentamente. Tres siglos eran demasiado tiempo de espera solo para precipitarse y enredar las cosas. Había algunas cosas que no estaban a su favor al tratar de reclamar a una pareja humana. Una, él era un lobo. ¿Qué humano podía aceptar eso? Segundo su estatura. Él media dos metros diez, era malditamente atemorizante para la gente pequeña. Y su pareja era pequeña (o al menos para él lo era). Quitando sus manos de detrás de su cabeza, Aomine se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Aún no estoy seguro de cuál sea su nombre.

Las cejas de Takao se elevaron, pero el cachorro no preguntó. Sabía que se oía loco pedirle esto al joven.

Daiki sabía que él quería regresar a ese departamento incluso con Atsushi cuidando a su pareja. La atracción era una fuerza muy poderosa. Podía sentir el olor del humano incluso ahora. Pero había cosas que necesitaba cuidar antes de regresar a acechar al chico.


End file.
